Just Friend?
by the8thghost
Summary: Apakah kami hanya akan menjadi sahabat? Apakah hatiku dan hatinya akan bersatu? Review!
1. 1st: Suzaku's Feeling

**Disclaimer**: Code Geass by Sunrise

**Rate**: sementara K+

**Warning**: sepertinya sedikit OOC, shonen-ai

* * *

_Aku sudah lama mengenalnya_

_Tapi itu bukan berarti aku dapat mencintainya_

_Karena jika hubungan itu benar-benar terjadi di antara kami_

_.........................._

**---------------------------**

Suzaku sudah ada di depan pintu rumah itu. Hari ini Lelouch mengundangnya untuk makan malam bersama lagi dengannya dan Nunnaly. Lelouch juga berkata kalau Nunnaly kangen dengan Suzaku. Suzaku senang sekali akan hal itu, walaupun ia diundang karena dia hanya dianggap sahabat oleh Lelouch, bukan sebagai orang yang dicintainya.

Ya. Suzaku sudah lama mencintai Lelouch sejak ia dan adiknya datang ke kediaman Kururugi. Pertama-tama, mungkin Suzaku merasa kasihan karena Lelouch dibuang dari negerinya sendiri. Namun perlahan-lahan, perasaan itu berubah menjadi cinta. Dan sampai saat ini Suzaku sudah tahu bahwa cintanya yang tulus ini tak mungkin bisa terbalas. Selain karena cinta ini cinta yang terlarang, Lelouch juga mencintai Shirley.

"Aaaahh!! Suzaku-san?!" Nunnaly menyambut Suzaku yang tiba di ruang makan setelah dipersilahkan masuk oleh Sayoko.

Suzaku mendekati Nunnaly dan bertanya, "Hai, Nunnaly! Osashiburi! Di mana Lelouch?"

"Sebentar lagi Onii-sama juga akan datang." Lalu, terdengar suara pintu dibuka dan langkah kaki. "Ah! Itu Onii-sama!"

"Suzaku! Kau sudah datang rupanya. Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Ada yang harus kukerjakan terlebih dahulu di dalam kamar," ujar Lelouch yang baru datang.

"Hahahaaa.... Jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan majalah hentai dulu yaa?" tanya Suzaku pada Lelouch dengan nada dan muka jahil. Ditambah dengan tawa mengejek Suzaku.

"Onii-sama, benarkah itu?" tanya Nunnaly dengan nada kecewa, terpengaruh ucapan Suzaku.

Wajah Lelouch sendiri langsung panik dan kelabakan. "Tentu saja tidak, Nunnaly!! Aku bukan orang seperti itu, kau tahu?! Jangan percaya kata-katanya!"

"Hahahahaaa... Tentu saja aku tidak percaya, Onii-sama!" kata Nunnaly sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Yaaaaah.. Nunnaly tidak percaya! Tidak seru!!" komentar Suzaku dengan wajah merengut.

"Hahaaa... Tentu saja! Dia kan adikku!!" ejek Lelouch balik.

Dan acara makan malam pun berlangsung dengan penuh canda dan tawa. Mereka sangat senang malam itu. Mereka seperti kembali ke masa-masa dulu. Masa di mana perang belum terjadi di negeri ini.

"Terima kasih atas malam ini. Aku pulang dulu," Suzaku pamit pulang pada Lelouch dan Nunnaly di depan pintu rumah. "Sampai jumpa!" lanjutnya lagi seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah kakak beradik itu dan berlari kecil meninggalkan beranda. Lelouch dan Nunnaly kembali melambaikan tangan pada Suzaku.

**---------------------------**

Lelouch mencintai Shirley. Suzaku tahu itu. Bahkan ia ingat sekali, dulu, ketika Shirley dan Lelouch bertengkar karena suatu masalah yang tidak ia ketahui, Shirley sampai pura-pura melupakan Lelouch. Suzaku selalu melihat wajah kesedihan di mata violet itu. Mata yang menatap sepi karena merasa ditinggalkan oleh orang yang dicintainya. Terkadang pula, Lelouch terlihat hampir menangis saat kejadian itu.

_Apakah sebegitu beratnya perasaanmu ketika Shirley melupakanmu? Apakah sebegitu pedihnya hatimu ketika Shirley meninggalkanmu? Jadi, kau benar-benar mencintainya, ya?_ Inilah pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di hati Suzaku sewaktu melihat bola mata Lelouch saat itu. Dan seketika itu juga, Suzaku tahu kalau cintanya pada Lelouch tak mungkin terbalas.

Tapi apa daya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap mencintai Lelouch. Setiap hari di sekolah, dirinya selalu memandang pemuda jenius itu. Bahagia saat orang yang dicintainya itu tertawa bersama kawan-kawannya di ruang dewan murid.

_Apakah aku boleh mencintainya? Apakah aku pantas untuknya?_

** ---------------------------**

"Apa kabar samuanya?" tanya Suzaku riang setelah memasuki ruang dewan murid. "Hei! Mana Lelouch? Dia belum datang?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Suasana ruangan itu ternyata suram sekali. Tampak wajah khawatir dari setiap orang yang ada di sini. _Apa yang terjadi?_ Pikir Suzaku. Tidak biasa aura ruangan ini begitu gelap seperti sekarang. Ia ingin melangkah ke arah Kaichou untuk menanyakan sesuatu. Tapi sebelum dapat melangkah, Kaichou sendiri sudah melangkah mendekatinya.

"Su-Suzaku..." ucap Miley. Jelas sekali kalau wajahnya menunjukkan wajah sedih dah khawatir waktu ingin menjelaskan hal yang terjadi. Firasat pemuda itu langsung tidak enak. "Lelouch... Terkena serangan Knightmare. Dan terluka cukup parah."

Seketika, tubuh Suzaku membeku. Tidak percaya oleh kalimat yang tadi keluar melalui mulut cucu pemilik sekolah ini. "Tidak mungkin!!" teriaknya berusaha meyakinkan dirinya. Dengan sergap, tangan Suzaku memeras pundak Miley. Tentu saja Miley merasakan kesakitan. Suzaku berteriak lagi kepada Miley seraya menggenggam pundak atasannya itu semakin erat, "Benarkah itu?!!"

Miley hanya menundukkan wajahnya, terdiam, dan mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Eleven itu. "Rivalz sedang memastikan keadaannya di tempat kejadian dan akan mengantarnya ke rumah sakit."

Suzaku langsung melempar tasnya dan berlari keluar. Ia akan pergi menjemput orang yang dicintainya itu. "Rivalz!! Kau dan Lelouch ada di mana? Bagaimana kondisinya?" tanyanya pada Rivalz melalui ponsel. Tak lama kemudian, menutup flip ponselnya dan berlari makin cepat menuju tempat Lelouch.

_Tolong!! Jangan mati!! Lelouch!!_

_

* * *

_**a/n**: ini fanfic pertama aku (yang di-post). walaupun begitu, aku belom pernah nerima kritik dan saran. untuk sementara, silahkan buat para Flamers ^^. Review, onegai!!!


	2. 2nd: Lelouch's Feeling

**Disclaimer**: Code Geass by Sunrise

**Rate**: T (gomen, berubah .)

**Warning**: sepertinya sedikit OOC, shonen-ai

* * *

**2nd: Lelouch's Feeling**

_Tidak! Tidak boleh!!_

_Aku tidak boleh mencintainya!!_

_Karena jika hubungan itu benar-benar terjadi di antara kami......._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jika kau melihat kamar Lelouch Lamperouge saat ini, kau pasti akan mengira kamarnya seperti kapal pecah. Di mana-mana baju berserakan. Di atas tempat tidur, di depan lemari, di atas meja belajar, bahkan laptopnya pun sudah tertimbun di bawah tumpukan pakaian (ya ampun, berantakan banget yaa _). Entah berapa lama waktu yang akan dihabiskan oleh Sayoko nanti untuk membersihkan kamar itu.

Sedangkan Lelouch sendiri sedang sibuk sendiri dengan pakaian-pakaiannya. Ia bingung baju apa yang harus dikenakannya nanti saat Suzaku tiba di rumahnya untuk makan malam. Setidaknya ia ingin mengenakan sesuatu yang dapat membuatnya dipandang oleh Suzaku, bukan sebagai teman atau sahabat, tapi sebagai orang yang dicintainya.

"Kau mau bertanggung jawab atas berserakannya kamarmu ini?" C.C yang sedari tidak tahan dengan 'kapal pecah' ini pun mulai nyewot.

"Yang penting sekarang, aku harus mencari baju yang pantas. Lihat! Apakah aku terlihat tampan dengan pakaian ini? Atau lebih bagus yang ini?"

"Huuuhh... Kau ini seperti wanita yang akan pergi berkencan saja. Padahal kau hanya akan makan malam di rumah."

"Aku kan mengundang Suzaku hari ini," jelasnya dengan wajah yang tiba-tiba jadi berseri-seri. Padahal sebelumnya wajahnya tidak seperti itu karena sibuk memikirkan tentang pakaian.

"Hanya karena Suzaku yang datang kau sampai harus sibuk seperti ini. Pakai baju biasa saja. Yang datang kan hanya sahabatmu, bukan gadis yang kau suka," komentar C.C.

DEG!! "Hanya.... sahabat, yaa....?" Muka yang tadi berseri-seri, langsung berubah lagi jadi muram. Wajahnya merunduk.

"Eh?" C.C melihat reaksinya. _Ada apa dengan raut wajah itu? Apa ada yang salah dengan ucapanku?_ "Hei!"

"Ada apa?" kepala pemuda itu kembali terangkat. "Ah! Aku sudah memutuskan untuk memilih yang ini!" Lelouch tau kalau C.C menyadari reaksinya tadi. Ia ingin gadis itu tidak menanyakan hal itu dan memilih untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

TOK!! TOK!! Suara pintu kamar Lelouch yang diketuk. Sepertinya itu Sayoko.

"Sayoko? Suzaku sudah datang yaa?" sahut Lelouch dari dalam kamar tanpa membukakan pintu kamarnya untuk Sayoko.

"Iya, benar. Mereka berdua –Nunnaly dan Suzaku– sudah menunggu di ruang makan."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera ke sana. Tolong siapkan makanannya, ya!"

"Baik."

Setelah mengenakan pakaian yang dipilihnya, Lelouch segera pergi ke ruang makan, meninggalkan C.C yang masih heran dengan reaksinya.

Tidak ada yang tahu perasaan Lelouch yang sebenarnya dan ia pun tidak berniat untuk memberitahu siapapun. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang-orang jika mereka mengetahui bahwa dirinya mencintai sahabatnya, Suzaku? Dan apakah perasaannya akan bisa tersampaikan pada Suzaku? Bagaimana hubungannya dengan Suzaku nanti?

Benar! Bagaimanapun, perasaan ini terlarang! Cintanya terlarang! Tidak mungkin perasaannya terbalas! Dia juga tahu bahwa ada orang lain di hati Suzaku. Dan orang itu adalah saudaranya sendiri, Euphimia.

Entah sejak kapan Lelouch mulai mencintai Suzaku. Sepertinya sudah cukup lama. Dia mulai menyukai sahabatnya itu sejak 7 tahun lalu, sejak dirinya dikirim ke kediaman Kururugi. Tapi entah saat itu perasaan suka sebagai sahabat atau perasaan suka yang berarti cinta. Yang jelas, perasaan yang sekaran adalah perasaan 'cinta'.

"Ah! Itu Onii-sama!" teriakan Nunnaly membuyarkan lamunannya. Ternyata tanpa disadari dia sudah tiba di ruang makan. Di situ ada Nunnaly dengan Suzaku.

"Suzaku! Kau sudah datang rupanya. Maaf, aku sedikit terlambat. Ada yang harus kukerjakan terlebih dahulu di dalam kamar," sapa Lelouch dengan ramah. Senyumnya saat ini hangat sekali. Mungkin karena di depannya adalah orang-orang yang dicintainya.

"Hahahaaa.... Jangan-jangan kau menyembunyikan majalah hentai dulu yaa?" tanya Suzaku pada Lelouch dengan nada dan muka jahil. Ditambah dengan tawa mengejek Suzaku. Padahal jelas-jelas yang dilakukannya tadi adalah memilih-milih pakaian, apalagi kalau benar-benar sudah melihat ke dalam kamar.

"Onii-sama, benarkah itu?" tanya Nunnaly dengan nada kecewa, terpengaruh ucapan Suzaku.

Wajah Lelouch sendiri langsung panik dan kelabakan. "Tentu saja tidak, Nunnaly!! Aku bukan orang seperti itu, kau tahu?! Jangan percaya kata-katanya!"

"Hahahahaaa... Tentu saja aku tidak percaya, Onii-sama!" kata Nunnaly sambil sedikit tertawa.

"Yaaaaah.. Nunnaly tidak percaya! Tidak seru!!" komentar Suzaku dengan wajah merengut.

"Hahaaa... Tentu saja! Dia kan adikku!!" ejek Lelouch balik.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Huft.. Malas juga rasanya kalau harus pergi ke sini dulu sebelum berangkat sekolah," desah Lelouch pagi itu di depan sebuah toko buku yang cukup jauh dari rumah dan sekolahnya. Ia harus membayar hutang buku yang dijanjikan kepada pemilik toko [waw!! Punya utang! Sama kea saia!! Wkwkwkk]. Saat hendak memasuki pintu toko itu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan. "Suara apa itu?" Tak lama kemudian, sebuah knightmare muncul mendekati toko buku yang didatangi Lelouch. Orang-orang di sekitar situ lari lalu lalang untuk menghindari knightmare tersebut. Tapi tidak dengan Lelouch. Lelouch yang terlalu terkejut tidak bisa bergerak dari tempat ia berdiri untuk kabur. Kemudian knightmare itu berhenti tepat di depan toko, menodongkan senjata dan menembakkannya ke bangunan itu. Bangunan tempat Lelouch berdiri. Tidak diketahui apakah pilot knightmare itu melihatnya atau tidak, tapi pilot tetap menembakkannya. " _Apa? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_ _Kemana aku harus pergi? Sudah checkmate, ya?"_ pikirnya. Pikirannya kacau.

"Nak!! AWAAAAAAASS!!!!" teriak orang-orang yang berkerumun.

JDYAAAAAAAARRR!!!!!

* * *

**a/n**:

gomen klo update-nya lama. akhir" nii ak lagi males inet-an. jadinya gak d publish publish. hontou ni gomen ne . *sungkem*

silahkan dibaca ^^ jangan lupa review, ok?!


End file.
